Playercard/Black Ops Emblems
In Call of Duty: Black Ops, emblems are available for use in the Emblem Editor. They are unlocked by levelling up or by default, and must be bought with CoDPoints to use in an emblem. All emblems cost 100 CoDPoints. Emblems Page 1 Letter A Emblem BO.png|Letter A Three Digital Emblem BO.png|Three Digital Anchor Emblem BO.png|Anchor Atom Emblem BO.png|Atom Letter B Emblem BO.png|Letter B Bio Emblem BO.png|Bio Biohazard Emblem BO.png|Biohazard Letter C Emblem BO.png|Letter C Circle Emblem BO.png|Circle Club Emblem BO.png|Club Crown Emblem BO.png|Crown Letter D Emblem BO.png|Letter D Diamond Emblem BO.png|Diamond Drop Emblem BO.png|Drop Letter E Emblem BO.png|Letter E Eight Emblem BO.png|Eight Exclamation Point Emblem BO.png|Exclamation Point Three Rounded Emblem BO.png|Three Rounded Page 2 Explode Emblem BO.png|Explode Fail Emblem BO.png|Fail Female Emblem BO.png|Female Five Emblem BO.png|Five Fleur-de-Lis Emblem BO.png|Fleur-de-Lis Four Emblem BO.png|Four Globe Emblem BO.png|Globe One Digital Emblem BO.png|One Digital Sentry Emblem BO.png|Sentry Hand Emblem BO.png|Hand Happy Face Emblem BO.png|Happy Face Zero Digital Emblem BO.png|Zero Digital Heart Emblem BO.png|Heart Mallet Emblem BO.png|Mallet Six Digital Emblem BO.png|Six Digital Magnet Emblem BO.png|Magnet Male Emblem BO.png|Male Nine Emblem BO.png|Nine Page 3 NVA Snake Emblem BO.png|NVA Snake One Emblem BO.png|One Black Ops Eagle Emblem BO.png|Black Ops Eagle Paw Emblem BO.png|Paw Question Mark Emblem BO.png|Question Mark Rabbit Emblem BO.png|Rabbit Recycle Emblem BO.png|Recycle Seven Emblem BO.png|Seven Inverted Pentagon Emblem BO.png|Inverted Pentagon Winged Shield Emblem BO.png|Winged Shield Arrow Head Emblem BO.png|Arrow Head Shield Burst Emblem BO.png|Shield Burst Nine Digital Emblem BO.png|Nine Digital Venn Emblem BO.png|Venn Portal Emblem BO.png|Portal Six Curved Emblem BO.png|Six Curved Bat Ears Emblem BO.png|Bat Ears Star Badge Emblem BO.png|Star Badge Page 4 Shield Emblem BO.png|Shield Six Emblem BO.png|Six Snowflake Emblem BO.png|Snowflake Hammer and Sickle Emblem BO.png|Hammer and Sickle Spade Emblem BO.png|Spade Speak Emblem BO.png|Speak Four Curved Emblem BO.png|Four Curved Spetsnaz Fist Emblem BO.png|Spetsnaz Fist Square Emblem BO.png|Square Five Curved Emblem BO.png|Five Curved Soviet Star Emblem BO.png|Soviet Star Thought Bubble Emblem BO.png|Thought Bubble Three Emblem BO.png|Three Triangle Emblem BO.png|Triangle Tropas Scorpion Emblem BO.png|Tropas Scorpion Two Emblem BO.png|Two Zero Emblem BO.png|Zero Pirate Skull Emblem BO.png|Pirate Skull Page 5 AK47 Emblem BO.png|AK47 Machete Emblem BO.png|Machete Eight Rounded Emblem BO.png|Eight Rounded PPSh Emblem BO.png|PPSh Soldier Crouching Emblem BO.png|Soldier Crouching Sidearm Emblem BO.png|Sidearm Combat Knife Emblem BO.png|Combat Knife Five Digital Emblem BO.png|Five Digital Blackbird Emblem BO.png|Blackbird Medieval Dragon Emblem BO.png|Medieval Dragon Hand Print Emblem BO.png|Hand Print Seven Curved Emblem BO.png|Seven Curved Horse Emblem BO.png|Horse Trojan Emblem BO.png|Trojan Eight Digital Emblem BO.png|Eight Digital Lips Emblem BO.png|Lips Man Shooting Emblem BO.png|Man Shooting Phoenix Emblem BO.png|Phoenix Page 6 Two Curved Emblem BO.png|Two Curved Skull Angled Emblem BO.png|Skull Angled Skull Straight On Emblem BO.png|Skull Straight On Four Digital Emblem BO.png|Four Digital Snake Emblem BO.png|Snake Soldier Standing Emblem BO.png|Soldier Standing Tiger Emblem BO.png|Tiger T-Shirt Emblem BO.png|T-Shirt Zero Rounded Emblem BO.png|Zero Rounded Angel Wing Emblem BO.png|Angel Wing Simple Sword Emblem BO.png|Simple Sword Anarchy Emblem BO.png|Anarchy Asterisk Emblem BO.png|Asterisk Bacon Emblem BO.png|Bacon Barrel Emblem BO.png|Barrel Oil Drum Emblem BO.png|Oil Drum Beer Emblem BO.png|Beer Seven Digital Emblem BO.png|Seven Digital Page 7 Bell Emblem BO.png|Bell Fused Bomb Emblem BO.png|Fused Bomb Cartoon Bone Emblem BO.png|Cartoon Bone Two Digital Emblem BO.png|Two Digital Campfire Emblem BO.png|Campfire Carrot Emblem BO.png|Carrot Cassette Emblem BO.png|Cassette Chainsaw Emblem BO.png|Chainsaw Nine Rounded Emblem BO.png|Nine Rounded Closed Emblem BO.png|Closed Cloud Emblem BO.png|Cloud Greek Emblem BO.png|Greek Traffic Cone Emblem BO.png|Traffic Cone One Curved Emblem BO.png|One Curved Chinese Dragon Emblem BO.png|Chinese Dragon Shake Emblem BO.png|Shake Egg Emblem BO.png|Egg Hydrant Emblem BO.png|Hydrant Page 8 Joystick Emblem BO.png|Joystick Katana Emblem BO.png|Katana Small Leaf Emblem BO.png|Small Leaf Big Leaf Emblem BO.png|Big Leaf Marshmallow Emblem BO.png|Marshmallow Monkey Emblem BO.png|Monkey Moon Emblem BO.png|Moon Number Sign Emblem BO.png|Number Sign Open Emblem BO.png|Open Pencil Emblem BO.png|Pencil Pitchfork Emblem BO.png|Pitchfork Multiplication Emblem BO.png|Multiplication Cauldron Emblem BO.png|Cauldron Present Emblem BO.png|Present Rocket Ship Emblem BO.png|Rocket Ship Rubber Duck Emblem BO.png|Rubber Duck Scythe Emblem BO.png|Scythe Bottle Rocket Emblem BO.png|Bottle Rocket Page 9 Sock Emblem BO.png|Sock Spray Can Emblem BO.png|Spray Can Spring Emblem BO.png|Spring Steak Emblem BO.png|Steak Full Sun Emblem BO.png|Full Sun Tent Emblem BO.png|Tent Tin Star Emblem BO.png|Tin Star Toilet Paper Emblem BO.png|Toilet Paper Fang Emblem BO.png|Fang Trash Can Emblem BO.png|Trash Can Trophy Emblem BO.png|Trophy Wand Emblem BO.png|Wand Bird Wing Emblem BO.png|Bird Wing Wizard Hat Emblem BO.png|Wizard Hat Zombie Emblem BO.png|Zombie Curvy Anchor Emblem BO.png|Curvy Anchor Antlers Emblem BO.png|Antlers Coral Emblem BO.png|Coral Page 10 Anvil Emblem BO.png|Anvil Arm Emblem BO.png|Arm Pointer Emblem BO.png|Pointer Arrow Emblem BO.png|Arrow Medieval Axe Emblem BO.png|Medieval Axe Executioner Axe Emblem BO.png|Executioner Axe Baseball Emblem BO.png|Baseball Basketball Emblem BO.png|Basketball Bat Emblem BO.png|Bat Wrestler Punch Emblem BO.png|Wrestler Punch Wrestler Stance Emblem BO.png|Wrestler Stance Wrestler Fist Pump Emblem BO.png|Wrestler Fist Pump Ninja Leap Emblem BO.png|Ninja Leap Exotic Bird Emblem BO.png|Exotic Bird Humming Bird Emblem BO.png|Humming Bird Hawk Emblem BO.png|Hawk Eagle Emblem BO.png|Eagle Triangle Wide Emblem BO.png|Triangle Wide Page 11 Oval Wide Emblem BO.png|Oval Wide Rectangle Wide Emblem BO.png|Rectangle Wide Brass Knuckles Emblem BO.png|Brass Knuckles Chalk Outline Emblem BO.png|Chalk Outline Bolt Emblem BO.png|Bolt Lightning Emblem BO.png|Lightning Zap Emblem BO.png|Zap Bomb Emblem BO.png|Bomb Boot Emblem BO.png|Boot Cherries Emblem BO.png|Cherries Ring Emblem BO.png|Ring King Crown Emblem BO.png|King Crown Queen Crown Emblem BO.png|Queen Crown T-Rex Emblem BO.png|T-Rex Raptor Emblem BO.png|Raptor Doughnut Emblem BO.png|Doughnut Eyeball Emblem BO.png|Eyeball Cartoon Eye Frown Emblem BO.png|Cartoon Eye Frown Page 12 Cartoon Eye Big Emblem BO.png|Cartoon Eye Big Football Helmet Emblem BO.png|Football Helmet Football Emblem BO.png|Football Cog Emblem BO.png|Cog Gear Emblem BO.png|Gear Glasses Emblem BO.png|Glasses Shades Emblem BO.png|Shades Gorilla Emblem BO.png|Gorilla Grin Emblem BO.png|Grin War Hammer Emblem BO.png|War Hammer Lion Crest Emblem BO.png|Lion Crest Heraldic Dragon Emblem BO.png|Heraldic Dragon Heraldic Wolf Emblem BO.png|Heraldic Wolf Mare Emblem BO.png|Mare Horseback Emblem BO.png|Horseback Leg Emblem BO.png|Leg Llama Emblem BO.png|Llama Man Walking Emblem BO.png|Man Walking Page 13 Man Fist Emblem BO.png|Man Fist Man Jump Emblem BO.png|Man Jump Man Fist Pump Emblem BO.png|Man Fist Pump Crime Scene Emblem BO.png|Crime Scene Moose Emblem BO.png|Moose Cartoon Smile Emblem BO.png|Cartoon Smile Cartoon Lips Emblem BO.png|Cartoon Lips Cartoon Shout Emblem BO.png|Cartoon Shout Cartoon Smirk Emblem BO.png|Cartoon Smirk Cartoon Sneer Emblem BO.png|Cartoon Sneer Cartoon Giggle Emblem BO.png|Cartoon Giggle Cricket Bat Emblem BO.png|Cricket Bat Pattern Flame Emblem BO.png|Pattern Flame Pattern Jagged Emblem BO.png|Pattern Jagged Pickle Emblem BO.png|Pickle Pig Emblem BO.png|Pig Racket Emblem BO.png|Racket Straight Scythe Emblem BO.png|Straight Scythe Page 14 Indented Shield Emblem BO.png|Indented Shield Pointy Shield Emblem BO.png|Pointy Shield Elaborate Shield Emblem BO.png|Elaborate Shield Crest Emblem BO.png|Crest Curly Shield Emblem BO.png|Curly Shield Angled Shield Emblem BO.png|Angled Shield Three Pointed Shield Emblem BO.png|Three Pointed Shield Sickle Emblem BO.png|Sickle Warning Sign Emblem BO.png|Warning Sign Stop Sign Emblem BO.png|Stop Sign Warning Triangle Emblem BO.png|Warning Triangle Banner Emblem BO.png|Banner Angular Banner Emblem BO.png|Angular Banner Skull Emblem BO.png|Skull Soccer Ball Emblem BO.png|Soccer Ball Buck Emblem BO.png|Buck Slim Star Emblem BO.png|Slim Star Starfish Emblem BO.png|Starfish Page 15 Twinkle Emblem BO.png|Twinkle Eight-Pointed Star Emblem BO.png|Eight-Pointed Star Multi-Pointed Star Emblem BO.png|Multi-Pointed Star Hole Star Emblem BO.png|Hole Star Ornate Sword Emblem BO.png|Ornate Sword Curved Sword Emblem BO.png|Curved Sword Long Sword Emblem BO.png|Long Sword Two Handed Sword Emblem BO.png|Two Handed Sword Broad Sword Emblem BO.png|Broad Sword Cutlass Emblem BO.png|Cutlass Tennis Emblem BO.png|Tennis Tic Tac Toe Emblem BO.png|Tic Tac Toe Umbrella Emblem BO.png|Umbrella Crow Wing Emblem BO.png|Crow Wing Bat Wing Emblem BO.png|Bat Wing Dragon Wing Emblem BO.png|Dragon Wing Vulture Wing Emblem BO.png|Vulture Wing Zombie Arm Emblem BO.png|Zombie Arm Page 16 Curved Line Emblem BO.png|Curved Line Patterned Circle Emblem BO.png|Patterned Circle Bird Emblem BO.png|Bird Blazer Emblem BO.png|Blazer Bow Tie Emblem BO.png|Bow Tie Bracket Emblem BO.png|Bracket Buzz Saw Emblem BO.png|Buzz Saw Digger Emblem BO.png|Digger DNA Emblem BO.png|DNA Drill Emblem BO.png|Drill Flamed Emblem BO.png|Flamed Fiery Emblem BO.png|Fiery Hammer Emblem BO.png|Hammer Hoody Emblem BO.png|Hoody Point Right Emblem BO.png|Point Right Point Left Emblem BO.png|Point Left Arrows Entwined Emblem BO.png|Arrows Entwined Needle Arm Emblem BO.png|Needle Arm Page 17 Note Emblem BO.png|Note Octopus Emblem BO.png|Octopus Ra Emblem BO.png|Ra Rainbow Emblem BO.png|Rainbow Shark Emblem BO.png|Shark Skeleton Arm Raised Emblem BO.png|Skeleton Arm Raised Skeleton Emblem BO.png|Skeleton Splat Emblem BO.png|Splat Drip Emblem BO.png|Drip Starburst Front Emblem BO.png|Starburst Front Starburst Side Emblem BO.png|Starburst Side Dead Tree Emblem BO.png|Dead Tree Tie Emblem BO.png|Tie Tree Emblem BO.png|Tree Twisty Emblem BO.png|Twisty Wotsit Emblem BO.png|Wotsit Wreath Emblem BO.png|Wreath Alien Emblem BO.png|Alien Page 18 Astronaut Helmet Emblem BO.png|Astronaut Helmet Beast Skull Emblem BO.png|Beast Skull Beret Emblem BO.png|Beret Chain Emblem BO.png|Chain Cowboy Boot Emblem BO.png|Cowboy Boot Die Emblem BO.png|Die Fez Emblem BO.png|Fez FTW Emblem BO.png|FTW Hockey Mask Emblem BO.png|Hockey Mask Jug Emblem BO.png|Jug Nail Emblem BO.png|Nail Record Emblem BO.png|Record Samurai Emblem BO.png|Samurai Shuriken Emblem BO.png|Shuriken Stop Emblem BO.png|Stop Teleport Emblem BO.png|Teleport Top Hat Emblem BO.png|Top Hat UFO Emblem BO.png|UFO Page 19 Oval Medium Emblem BO.png|Oval Medium Oval Thin Emblem BO.png|Oval Thin Rectangle Medium Emblem BO.png|Rectangle Medium Rectangle Thin Emblem BO.png|Rectangle Thin Rounded Square Emblem BO.png|Rounded Square Triangle Medium Emblem BO.png|Triangle Medium Triangle Thin Emblem BO.png|Triangle Thin Attack Helicopter Emblem BO.png|Attack Helicopter B-52 Emblem BO.png|B-52 Chinook Emblem BO.png|Chinook Attack Dog Emblem BO.png|Attack Dog F-4 Phantom Emblem BO.png|F-4 Phantom Gunship Emblem BO.png|Gunship Huey Emblem BO.png|Huey RC-XD Emblem BO.png|RC-XD SAM Turret Emblem BO.png|SAM Turret Treyarch Emblem BO.png|Treyarch M1911 Emblem BO.png|M1911 Page 20 ACOG Emblem BO.png|ACOG Reflex Sight Emblem BO.png|Reflex Sight AK74u Emblem BO.png|AK74u Tishina Emblem BO.png|Tishina ASP Emblem BO.png|ASP AUG Emblem BO.png|AUG Ballistic Knife Emblem BO.png|Ballistic Knife Bullet Belt Emblem BO.png|Bullet Belt China Lake Emblem BO.png|China Lake Cobra Emblem BO.png|Cobra Commando Emblem BO.png|Commando Dragunov Emblem BO.png|Dragunov Red Dot Sight Emblem BO.png|Red Dot Sight Enfield Emblem BO.png|Enfield FN FAL Emblem BO.png|FN FAL FAMAS Emblem BO.png|FAMAS Flamethrower Emblem BO.png|Flamethrower Assault Rifle Emblem BO.png|Assault Rifle Page 21 Galil Emblem BO.png|Galil GP-25 Emblem BO.png|GP-25 M203 Emblem BO.png|M203 Grip Emblem BO.png|Grip SPAS Emblem BO.png|SPAS Tomahawk Emblem BO.png|Tomahawk Hind Emblem BO.png|Hind HK21 Emblem BO.png|HK21 Shotgun Emblem BO.png|Shotgun Infrared Scope Emblem BO.png|Infrared Scope SMG Emblem BO.png|SMG L96A1 Emblem BO.png|L96A1 M72 LAW Emblem BO.png|M72 LAW M14 Emblem BO.png|M14 M16 Emblem BO.png|M16 M60 Emblem BO.png|M60 MAC11 Emblem BO.png|MAC11 Makarov Emblem BO.png|Makarov Page 22 Masterkey Emblem BO.png|Masterkey Death Machine Emblem BO.png|Death Machine Mortar Shell Emblem BO.png|Mortar Shell Mosin Emblem BO.png|Mosin MP40 Emblem BO.png|MP40 MP5k Emblem BO.png|MP5k MPL Emblem BO.png|MPL Olympia Emblem BO.png|Olympia Bazooka Emblem BO.png|Bazooka Phantom Emblem BO.png|Phantom PM63 Emblem BO.png|PM63 Sniper Rifle Emblem BO.png|Sniper Rifle Python Emblem BO.png|Python RPG Emblem BO.png|RPG RPK Emblem BO.png|RPK Fence Emblem BO.png|Fence Finger Emblem BO.png|Finger Fishbone Emblem BO.png|Fishbone Page 23 Cartoon Flower Emblem BO.png|Cartoon Flower Scope Emblem BO.png|Scope Variable Zoom Emblem BO.png|Variable Zoom Hunter Scope Emblem BO.png|Hunter Scope Soviet Suppressor Emblem BO.png|Suppressor Suppressor Emblem BO.png|Suppressor Skorpion Emblem BO.png|Skorpion SOG Knife Emblem BO.png|SOG Knife Spectre Emblem BO.png|Spectre Sten Emblem BO.png|Sten STG-44 Emblem BO.png|STG-44 Machine Gun Emblem BO.png|Machine Gun Strela-3 Emblem BO.png|Strela-3 Gun Sight Emblem BO.png|Gun Sight Uzi Emblem BO.png|Uzi WA2000 Emblem BO.png|WA2000 Ninja Emblem BO.png|Ninja Silverback Emblem BO.png|Silverback Page 24 Vulture Emblem BO.png|Vulture Foil Emblem BO.png|Foil Footprint Emblem BO.png|Footprint X-Ray Specs Emblem BO.png|X-Ray Specs Guitar Emblem BO.png|Guitar Reach Emblem BO.png|Reach Loser Emblem BO.png|Loser Heraldic Lion Emblem BO.png|Heraldic Lion Feathered Cap Emblem BO.png|Feathered Cap Private Emblem BO.png|Private Private 1st Class Emblem BO.png|Private 1st Class Specialist Emblem BO.png|Specialist Corporal Emblem BO.png|Corporal Sergeant Emblem BO.png|Sergeant Staff Sergeant Emblem BO.png|Staff Sergeant Sergeant 1st Class Emblem BO.png|Sergeant 1st Class Sergeant Major Emblem BO.png|Sergeant Major Lieutenant Emblem BO.png|Lieutenant Page 25 Captain Emblem BO.png|Captain Major Emblem BO.png|Major Lt. Colonel Emblem BO.png|Lt. Colonel Colonel Emblem BO.png|Colonel Brigadier General Emblem BO.png|Brigadier General Major General Emblem BO.png|Major General Lt. General Emblem BO.png|Lt. General General Emblem BO.png|General Commander Emblem BO.png|Commander Prestige 1 Emblem BO.png|Prestige 1 Prestige 1 Fill Emblem BO.png|Prestige 1 Fill Prestige 1 Back Emblem BO.png|Prestige 1 Back Prestige 2 Emblem BO.png|Prestige 2 Prestige 2 Fill Emblem BO.png|Prestige 2 Fill Prestige 2 Back Emblem BO.png|Prestige 2 Back Prestige 3 Emblem BO.png|Prestige 3 Prestige 3 Fill Emblem BO.png|Prestige 3 Fill Prestige 4 Emblem BO.png|Prestige 4 Page 26 Prestige 4 Fill Emblem BO.png|Prestige 4 Fill Prestige 5 Emblem BO.png|Prestige 5 Prestige 5 Fill Emblem BO.png|Prestige 5 Fill Prestige 5 Back Emblem BO.png|Prestige 5 Back Prestige 6 Emblem BO.png|Prestige 6 Prestige 6 Fill Emblem BO.png|Prestige 6 Fill Prestige 6 Back Emblem BO.png|Prestige 6 Back Prestige 7 Alpha Emblem BO.png|Prestige 7 Alpha Prestige 7 Alpha Fill Emblem BO.png|Prestige 7 Alpha Fill Prestige 7 Bravo Emblem BO.png|Prestige 7 Bravo Prestige 7 Bravo Fill Emblem BO.png|Prestige 7 Bravo Fill Prestige 7 Charlie Emblem BO.png|Prestige 7 Charlie Prestige 7 Charlie Fill Emblem BO.png|Prestige 7 Charlie Fill Prestige 8 Emblem BO.png|Prestige 8 Prestige 8 Fill Emblem BO.png|Prestige 8 Fill Prestige 8 Back Emblem BO.png|Prestige 8 Back Prestige 9 Alpha Emblem BO.png|Prestige 9 Alpha Prestige 9 Alpha Fill Emblem BO.png|Prestige 9 Alpha Fill Page 27 Prestige 9 Bravo Emblem BO.png|Prestige 9 Bravo Prestige 9 Bravo Fill Emblem BO.png|Prestige 9 Bravo Fill Prestige 10 Alpha Emblem BO.png|Prestige 10 Alpha Prestige 10 Bravo Emblem BO.png|Prestige 10 Bravo Prestige 10 Bravo Fill Emblem BO.png|Prestige 10 Bravo Fill Prestige 11 Alpha Emblem BO.png|Prestige 11 Alpha Prestige 11 Alpha Fill Emblem BO.png|Prestige 11 Alpha Fill Prestige 11 Bravo Emblem BO.png|Prestige 11 Bravo Prestige 12 Alpha Emblem BO.png|Prestige 12 Alpha Prestige 12 Alpha Fill Emblem BO.png|Prestige 12 Alpha Fill Prestige 12 Bravo Emblem BO.png|Prestige 12 Bravo Prestige 12 Bravo Fill Emblem BO.png|Prestige 12 Bravo Fill Prestige 13 Emblem BO.png|Prestige 13 Prestige 13 Fill Emblem BO.png|Prestige 13 Fill Prestige 14 Emblem BO.png|Prestige 14 Prestige 14 Fill Emblem BO.png|Prestige 14 Fill Prestige 15 Alpha Emblem BO.png|Prestige 15 Alpha Prestige 15 Alpha Fill Emblem BO.png|Prestige 15 Alpha Fill Page 28 Prestige 15 Bravo Emblem BO.png|Prestige 15 Bravo Prestige 15 Bravo Fill Emblem BO.png|Prestige 15 Bravo Fill Prestige 15 Charlie Emblem BO.png|Prestige 15 Charlie Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer